


"Papi" ADA Rafael Barba

by OhBelieveYouMe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBelieveYouMe/pseuds/OhBelieveYouMe
Summary: A series exploring Rafael Barba's adventures as a father, through the eyes of his daughter- You.





	1. Take Your Daughter To Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per request [**HERE**]()\- re: _being Rafael’s 4 year old daughter that the crew doesn’t know about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLARIFICATION: Reader is the 4 year old daughter.

Papi never took you to work.

Of course, you had a general idea of what this ‘work’ included- he would ‘work’ at home in the big room you weren’t allowed in. Typically that meant he’d be staring at his desk and periodically fishing for a new pen or one of the colored highlighters in the jars he kept precisely out of your reach.

But today, Mami had plans that you would not be involved in. She had given you a light briefing while pulling your curls into those pigtails all the adults seemed to love so much. “You’re going to be a good girl for your Papi today, a very good girl,” she had insisted before choosing the pretty tights decorated with roses and green vines- did Papi work at a church? You only dressed so well when others would be seeing you, Mami never let you wear those tights unless there was a good reason to. “You do whatever your Papi says, be good, and be sure to be helpful,” she winked after the final order.

Helpful? You weren’t sure exactly how helpful you could be. That’s alright, though, you liked being ‘good’. It was easier, and had less surprises in store. “Okay, Mami,” you agreed boldly, and stood very still so she could slip the over sized ebony buttons into the little holes on your coat. How did adults do that so easily, you were still practicing the trick on your teddy’s jacket. Speaking of your little friend- “Can I take Teddy?”

“Of course you can, darling;” Rafael interrupted the conversation, and knowingly reached towards the bed to snag the mentioned bear from his spot among the pillows. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind being woken up so roughly, you pondered silently to yourself. “Now tell your Mami there’s nothing to worry about,” he commanded while bending at the knees and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “You’re Papi’s sweet girl, you’re always good for me.”

You nodded vibrantly, and made sure your sweet Mami saw as well. What was that twist in your tummy, though, once you really realized that meant you wouldn’t see her for some time? You and Mami played at home every day, all day; she’d have you recite your alphabet and numbers before snack time- did Papi know those? Would you forget all about them during a day without her? “Mami, what about-”

“We need to get going,” Rafael advised lightly, and bent to pluck you up from the ground. He expertly managed to pass you Teddy, and balanced his briefcase in the other hand. “We have a subway ride and a fun walk, we need to get there quick.”

Mami leaned in, and placed a kiss on your plump cheek. You allowed it, but not without protest: “But Mami, my alphabet-”

“I know the alphabet,” Rafael insisted with a huff. “We can work on it together.”

It wasn’t good enough, “And your numbers?” You looked skeptical, and your father’s furrowed brows led you to believe he was well aware of all of those too. “And when Teddy gets hungry?”

“Papi can manage, Honey-” Sweet Mami consoled you with a giggle. They obviously were not taking the situation as seriously as you were, and perhaps your pout was what convinced your father to bounce you as he did. What if you missed her, days had a tendency of dragging on forever…

“We’ll be fine,” Rafael persisted while landing a kiss on your Mami. Within moments, they always tried to make these transitions happen quick enough to distract you, the two of you were making your way from your bedroom and out the door.

Hopefully going to work with Papi would be as enriching as the Sesame Street and Dora you’d be missing…

* * *

“BARBA, WHO IS THIS LOVELY LITTLE LADY?”

Honestly, you were starting to wonder about the same thing regarding the large man in front of you two, but the compliment caused a sweet smile to perk on your face. Thankfully, your Papi appeared equally as surprised by the enthusiastic welcome- he had just gotten done explaining the magic elevator ride when the tall blonde joined the two of you in the little traveling room.

“My daughter,” Rafael explained simply, and his eyes twitched in the ways they did when you drew on the walls with crayons. Slight annoyance, more worry about when your Mami found out.

The giant’s jaw dropped and you cocked your head to the side. What was he so curious for? “A daughter? You have a daughter?” He asked brightly, and went back to the high pitch he had used upon initially noticing you. Why did adults do that? “A LOVELY daughter, too, she must look like your wife.”

Rafael’s green eyes rolled and he ignored the jocular jab. Instead, he kissed the ruffles on your sleeve, and motioned towards the new man with a nod. “Honey, this is one of Daddy’s detectives, Mr. Carisi.”

Ah, that didn’t make much more sense at all, but at least the stranger had a name now. That always made them much less strange, and now you were allowed to talk to him. Before you could adequately greet him, Mami always told you that you announce your name upon learning another’s, he was already curiously poking at Teddy’s nose.

“And who is your little friend?” Mr. Carisi asked vibrantly. You pulled the bear closer to your chest, isn’t it rude to just go about prodding at people?

Instead of chastising him, you had been asked to ‘be good’ after all, you leaned to the edges of your surprised Papi’s grasp so you could lay your fingertip atop Mr. Carisi’s nose. The point appeared lost on him, once you considered the silly face and odd 'honking’ noise he made in response to the act. Apparently he liked being poked on the nose, maybe he had thought Teddy would too. “Teddy.” You informed, before going back to curling an arm around Rafael’s neck. “This is Teddy.”

“You’re so precious,” The giant man complimented you again, before the loud ding made you jump in your father’s arms. “Oh don’t worry, we’re here-” He grinned, and lay his palm flat to signify Rafael to walk ahead of him.

When the doors opened- a new room was presented. That must be what Papi meant by 'magic’ ride. There was commotion, and people scrambling noisily about.

“You know, Barba,” Both you and Rafael turned gazes to Mr. Carisi, you recognized your last name. Mami went over it with you repetitiously; you could easily recite your first name, last name, and the street you lived on. “If you have things to do, she could hang out at the desk with me, we could put her to work.”

Work? You didn’t want to work with him, you were there to spend time with your Papi. “I think we’ll manage, Carisi,” Rafael insisted with a slight nod, before looking to check your face. You kissed at his cheek, signifying your acceptance, and he chuckled aloud. “Yea, we’ll be fine, she’s always good for me.”

“Bye Honey,” Mr. Carisi wiggled fingers your way as you were whisked through the crowd, and you giggled while waving at him in a similar fashion.

“Bye Mr. Carisi,” You cooed back, and he endearingly placed his palms over his heart. He was nice, you thought to yourself, while twisting so you could whisper in your Papi’s ear. “You have GIANTS here?”

Rafael coughed in an effort to hide his laughter, and went to nodding to confirm your suspicions. “Sure do,” he whispered right back, before setting you down after crossing through to another door. “He’s a nice giant, though, just… fumbly.”

Fumbly. A new word, you wondered what it meant. “Like Fe Fi Fo Fum?” You knew that giant, your Mami would use the funny voice when she read his lines in your book.

Your Papi chuckled, and pressed his nose into your cheek to try and hide it from the detective still watching you two walk away. “Si, darling.”

Good.  
That explained everything.

* * *

 

“Well what do we have here!?”

A juice box and succinct conversation about why we don’t get to pet the officers’ dogs later, there was a lady who helped herself into the room; she had hair as dark as your Mami’s. Something about her calmed you, there was a distinct motherly vibe to her, and you softened without feeling much need to be nervous. “I’m _Your Name_ ,” you offered with a wave, though the phrase was slightly muffled from the straw between your lips. “That’s Teddy,” since the giant Mr. Carisi had been so fascinated with him, you assumed it would only be polite to point him out.

“I hope you don’t mind,” your Papi offered quickly after, and plucked you up from the ground to sit you alongside Teddy in one of the chairs. “Her mother had…” he shot a smirk your way, and took a moment to consider your presence; “things to take care of, so it became take your daughter to work day.”

“You have a daughter?” Why was everyone asking that? Were children not something adults just _knew_ about? She tilted her head in curiosity, before taking a seat behind the large desk you had been playing hide and seek under earlier. Wait- that was HER desk? “I’m Olivia,” she advised with a warm smile, and you nodded slowly while repeating it in your head.

The desk was even bigger than the one in your Papi’s office back at home. “Is this your room?” You asked boldly, which earned you a side-eye of suspicion from Rafael. “Do you have kids here?”

Olivia shook her head, yet that smirk never faltered. “No, my son’s at home, with his babysitter.” Well that was odd, you were rarely left with a sitter. Would he be there all day? “But yes, this is my office. Do you like it?”

Since she had asked, you took a moment to survey your surroundings. It was alright, you supposed, but your favorite parts were the big windows looking out into the city behind her. “Yes,” you finally confirmed, before glancing over to your little companion to make sure he agreed. “Teddy likes it too,” you added for the purpose of clarification- adults rarely seemed to understand him like you did.

“Ms. Olivia is a Lieutenant-” Rafael offered for an explanation, while laying the folders you knew better than to bother with atop her large desk. “She’s the boss.” He added jokingly, and bumped her shoulder with his arm.

Again, your jaw fell. The BOSS? “But you’re a Mami-” you brought up, disbelief obvious in your little tone.

“Some Mamis work in offices,” Olivia didn’t flinch or bat an eye, she was actually quite proud to get the chance to explain. It was rare she had the opportunity to describe such a thing to sincerely curious minds, after all. “And some Mamis stay home and take care of sweet children like you.”

Well that was a fascinating concept. You reclined, even went as far to cross your little legs, in intense concentration. Did Mami wish she could be a boss, like Ms. Olivia? “Do you know your ABCs?”

“Honey, not now-” Rafael chastised gently, before he was interrupted with a laughing Lieutenant. Maybe he should have taken Carisi up on the babysitting offer.

“I do,” Olivia ignored the ADA’s attempts to hush you, much to your delight. “My son is learning them now- do YOU know your alphabet.”

You nodded proudly, “My Mami makes me say them, every day.”

She winked at you, and gifted a little golf clap your way to show how impressed she was. “Sounds like in your home, your Mami’s the boss.”

Another bit of info to chew on, you considered. Maybe your Mami was just as happy to be the boss of your home as Ms. Olivia was to be the boss of her office. “She certainly is,” your Papi grumbled teasingly, before lifting up a document to pull Olivia’s attention back to their previous discussion. “Now, about this case, I’m thinking we can get the rapist to flip on the actual killer and-”

Olivia’s eyes went wide, and she quickly splayed fingers over the paperwork so she could pin it out of his hands and onto the counter. “Should we be discussing this with your daughter here?”

Rafael looked confused, he hadn’t even considered it- “She doesn’t know what we’re saying,” he suggested bluntly, and motioned over towards you.

“Yea,” you wouldn’t let him be alone in his insistence. Wasn’t that the point of you coming to work with him anyway, to be good and help your Papi? “I don’t know what _rapist_ is,” you pulled the random strange term they had mentioned to provide as proof.

Both adults stared at you, your Papi’s jaw dropped, and you found the situation to be increasingly uncomfortable. Slowly, you tugged on Teddy’s arm, and pulled him into your lap. If they wanted to leer at you, they could do so at both of you. You were in this together. Had you done something wrong- oh no, was that a bad word you had repeated!?

Before they exchanged any more conversation, your Papi bolted to the office door, and opened it just enough to poke his face through the gap- “CARISI!” He hollered, and you perked to attention at the mention of your friendly giant. “Carisi, can you watch _Your Name_ for just a few moments?”

Your familiar new friend ran eagerly into the room, and was already bobbing his head up and down to confirm he’d be more than happy to do just that. “Of course, Counselor,” He held a hand out, and you curled your fingers around one of his. “You wanna go play on the computer, Honey?” He let you trot along beside him instead of picking you up, it made you feel oddly grown up and important. “I can show you how we catch bad guys-”

“ABC Mouse will be just fine, Carisi-” Rafael grunted before bending to place a kiss atop your bangs. “I love you, darling, Papi will only be a few minutes, be good for el gigante,” he ordered with a wink.

* * *

Mr. Carisi was much more fun than you had initially given him credit for, especially when Miss Amanda joined him to try and entertain you.

“Where’d you accumulate a child?” She had asked when she first approached, and you crunched your nose at the phrase you didn’t understand. A-ccum-u-late; was that another word you shouldn’t repeat? For safety’s sake, you chose not to.

“Barba!” Sonny replied cheerily, which interrupted your recitation of the alphabet you had demanded he prove his knowledge of. It had only taken a mere mention of your desire to practice for him to gladly go through the letters with you- he made funny faces and a loud buzzer noise whenever you fumbled, and admittedly, you were starting to get them wrong on purpose just so he’d do it again.

“Okay…” the pretty blonde went on, yet her eyes glazed over with mild concern. “And where did Barba accumulate a child?”

The look she received matched the ones Papi made at Mami when she said something he’d later explain was 'sassy’. “It’s _his_ child,” Carisi grunted obstinately, before smoothing out your skirt over your knees. He had set you on his desk before the alphabet game began, it was nice to be able to see him eye to eye. You’d have to tell Mami all about the nice giant who helped you practice while she was busy.

“Barba has a daughter?” Again with that question- was it really so much of a surprise? Both you and Carisi bobbed your heads up and down, to confirm that ‘Barba’ did indeed have a daughter, and that was you.

Carisi laughed when he noticed you mimicking him, and fluffed your pigtails. “Ain’t she cute?” He jut a thumb out towards her and she waved, despite having already been included in the conversation. “This is Ms. Amanda, she’s a mommy too.”

All these Mamis and so few kids running around, what kind of place was this? “Hi, Ms. Amanda,” you greeted politely, while bending and unfolding fingertips her way. She cheesed, and pat gently at Teddy’s head- at least someone around here knew how to appropriately say Hello to your companion.

“Is this your friend?” She asked, and started to pick him up from his spot at your side. “May I?” A pause, and you nodded to confirm she was welcome to coddle him. Teddy didn’t seem to mind, after all. “Well hello there, Mr. Teddy-”

Your eyes went wide- how did she know his name!? It must be a Mami thing, you considered, seeing as how it was your Mami that had gifted him the name in the first place. “He’s hungry,” you confessed airily. He must be, you thought, since you were too. Your grumbling belly agreed.

“Awe,” Mr. Carisi pouted, and he poked a fingertip at your tummy over your dress. “Are you hungry too? We can go get a snack from the vending machine.” A vending machine? It sounded terrifying, despite you having absolutely no idea what he could be referring to. A snack did sound nice, though.

Amanda must have noticed the look of terror on your face. “Come on,” she offered softly, and sat Teddy down momentarily so she could set you on the ground. “Me, you, and Teddy can go get something to eat-”

“Hey, how did I get left out?” Mr. Carisi asked while rising to his feet, and placing hands on his hips. “The snack was my idea…”

You giggled, and let go of Ms. Amanda’s hand so you could instead go and coil yourself tight around your giant’s leg. “You can come, Mr. Carisi-” you insisted reassuringly, and he stuck his tongue out at his colleague in response. “Giants are good at finding things.”

“Giants?” Both adults searched your face for clarification, but you offered none, and instead dragged Teddy off the desk by his leg so you all could continue on to this random machine they had been discussing earlier.

“The book says so……”

* * *

“What the Hell, Carisi?” Your Papi did not sound happy.

Quickly, you glanced down at your dress- no, you hadn’t gotten anything on it. Next; you checked on Teddy- no, he hadn’t been drug through a mess. Why was he so grumpy, then?

“I asked you to watch her,” Rafael grumped, and snatched you up from the ground while Mr. Carisi held his hands up defensively in the air, “not LEAVE with her.”

“It was Rollins’ idea,” immediately, he shifted the blame, and pointed over at Ms. Amanda. Her mouth fell open, and it took only a moment for her to be aiming a damning finger of her own his way.

“He was supposed to be watching her,” Like a tennis match, your and your Papi’s eyes shifted back to a blushing Carisi. This went downhill fast. “It was only down to the break room, anyway,” Ms. Amanda added in hopes it would lessen their charge. 

“Papi,” you placed your palms on both of his cheeks, so you could force his face to yours, “Teddy was hungry,” your lips went out in a pout, and he noted the crumbs still around your mouth. Oh, even though he was frustrated with having lost you, he ran his thumbs on your chin. Apparently you hadn’t been as tidy with your cookies as you had thought. “We went to the bending machine-”

“Vending,” Rafael corrected with a chuckle, then gave you a quick additional glance over. “Your Mami’s in the conference room,” he added with a smile before shooting his green glare back to the detectives. “It was fun telling her I had to _go find you in the police station_.” All of that was unimportant- Mami was there!?

Carisi’s hand flew to the back of his neck, and he promptly rushed over to lay a kiss on your cheek. “I gotta get back to work-” he mumbled mostly to himself, but gave a tug at your ruffles before finally rushing away, “Hopefully your daddy brings you back soon.”

You waved after him as he left, and Amanda wiggled fingers your way as she had upon your initial meeting. “Bye bye~” Your song was met with wonderful adult sighs, and again Carisi held a hand over his chest. They must not see kids a lot, you assumed.

“Mami’s here?” You asked excitedly, and Rafael nodded while whisking you off towards the promised prize. 

“Yes, and I am so proud of you,” your Papi advised while pressing his lips against your forehead. “You’ve been so good today, I should bring you to the office more often,” you nodded in agreement while laying your head onto his shoulder. You’d gladly go to work with him anytime, you had no idea he had so much fun while he was away all day. Getting to talk to giants, spend time with other Mamis, and have access to all the brilliant candies in the bending machine. 

Before he went to hand you back off to your mother, you coiled arms around his head, and gallantly left a rainstorm of sweet little kisses all over his face. “I love you, Papi,” you nuzzled into his cheek and he grinned, running his hand up and down your back.

“Told you she was my sweet girl,” Rafael boasted proudly when your mother gathered you into her arms. 

Your precious Mami rolled her eyes, and you hugged Teddy tightly to your chest as she went to gather your traveling bag that Rafael had left knowingly in reach. As wonderful as it had been to spend extra time with your Papi, being in her arms always made anywhere feel more like home. 

“Mami,” you began gently, in what you thought was a whisper, and she paused for you to continue; “Mami, did you know they have **giants** here?”

Her eyes went wide, and a brow perked. Curiously, she looked to Rafael for an explanation while you excitedly placed palms on her cheeks to emphasize the importance of your discovery, and he could only shrug his shoulders and thank God you hadn’t brought up your new vocabulary word from Olivia’s office earlier. “She liked Carisi…”


	2. Papi Vs Tonsillitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per Ask [**HERE**](http://ohbelieveyoume.tumblr.com/post/154808781732/i-was-the-one-who-requested-the-thing-about), re: _Barba not telling the detectives his daughter was getting surgery done, and them finding out while checking on a vic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification:  
>  _Paragraphs of italicized text indicates happenings behind-the-scene in the field, which ‘you’/the daughter would only be aware of from your view point on the front-facing camera of Papi Rafi’s cell phone._

“Papi, it hurts,” little tears fell from your eyes as you shifted in the too-big hospital bed. Teddy sat diligently at your side, letting you hold onto his hand in your right while you balanced the tablet with your knees and the trembling fingers of your left. “It hurts to talk-”

“Then don’t talk, mi princesa ( _my princess_ );” Oh he was so smart. You nodded boldly, but your throat was on fire, so you whimpered despite the desire to keep hushed. “Drink your water, or whatever they’ll let you have- it’s almost all over.” He was wandering around; there were familiar flashing lights and cop cars littering the background. It was hard to hear him, and you weren’t quite sure why he was being so quiet. Maybe because you were as well? That must be it.

Mami glanced at you over her shoulder, perking a brow while the nurse continued talking; something about ‘pain management’, 'anesthesia’, 'antibiotics’… You didn’t know most of their words or the meaning, so you instead focused on your Papi. “I’m scared, Papi-” That, you whispered. Mami had been telling you to be brave, to be strong, and oh- you were trying so hard.

Your father’s face softened, and you could see him lean back against one of the ambulances. “You don’t need to be scared, you’ll be fine-” his face came closer to the screen, it felt like his eyes were locking on yours even with all the distance between you. “And Papi will be there when you wake up, okay? Lo prometo ( _I promise_ ).”

You sniffled, and drug Teddy nearer so you could bury your tears into the back of his head. “Okay, Papi,” his face drooped, and the plump of his lip gave away that he didn’t feel much like smiling anymore.

That was alright though, neither did you…

* * *

_Why didn’t he just say he couldn’t come? Rafael felt like a failure- okay, perhaps that was dramatic, but it didn’t change the facts of the matter. His sweet little girl, about to be knocked out with drugs and cut open, yet here he was- playing an awkward tango to stay out of the way of detectives and forensic scientists while talking her up on Skype. This was like all the Christmas movies with the too-busy-father who ends up a bachelor midway through. He hated those men._

_And here he was. “When I get there,” he began again, while trying to shield his cell phone from the lights flashing around him. What did you think about all this, he wondered. You were sick, sore, and obviously scared- here, honey, let’s overwhelm your senses with emergency vehicles. “I’m going to bring your favorite ice cream, and you get to eat ALL of it,” Rafael nodded, and carefully ran his gloved thumb along where your wet cheek was on the screen. Oh, how he wished he could wipe those tears away, “no matter WHAT Mami says.”_

_“Hey now,” he could hear his wife taunt from off-screen, your eyes traveled to watch her, you smiled. His lovely little ladies, stuck in the hospital- he was so blessed for his wife. She was an angel, the best mother he could have ever wanted for his child, always so brave and capable. Even when he couldn’t pry himself from work, she’d be there, handling the world so it could welcome him easily every time he made his way home. He’d have to get her something extra special for Christmas, Rafael considered for the millionth time. Maybe that nice watch she had been ogling at the jewelry store or a new necklace for her collection…_

_He mouthed it, no noise- 'ALL THE ICE CREAM’ while nodding suspiciously and propping a finger over his lips to seal your new secret. Giggles, it was music to his ears, and he lay a hand over his heart for just a moment. It would be okay, it would all be alright in the end. He’d make sure of it. And he’d be certain to give you every last bit of strawberry ice cream he could get his hands on._

* * *

“Who you talkin’ to, Counselor?” You could hear Carisi The Giant from somewhere off camera, so curiously, you went to twisting the phone around. Unfortunately, your failure helped you recall how that was not the way phones worked. “Is that _YOUR NAME_?” His voice was loud, a sharp contrast to your Papi’s previously hushed tones. You perked to attention, and beamed at the little sliver of his face.

“Mr. Carisi!” You cheered, louder than you had intended to- the strain was obvious in your voice, and you whined while collapsing back into the pillows propped behind you. That hurt, you should have listened to your father’s advice and stopped talking; he was always so smart. Sometime while you uncomfortably squirmed in your seat, Teddy had leaned over to rest against your shoulder- you held the tablet out further so he could be involved in the conversation. Apparently he had forgiven Mr. Carisi for poking at his nose the first time they met.

* * *

_Carisi’s eyes went wide, and he shamelessly snatched the little phone from the ADA’s hands. “Are you in a hospital gown?” He squint at the little screen, and his jaw fell when you bravely nodded and pointed out the pink designs. Your silence, though purposeful, only made him more nervous. “BARBA WHY IS SHE THERE-” He was practically shouting, loud enough to attract the attention of the other detectives. “HONEY ARE YOU OKAY?”_

_Rafael desperately tried to snatch the phone back from him. “Carisi, it’s her tonsils, please don’t scare her-” he hissed mutedly, but was refused to be gifted control. It felt like he was back in school, his books being passed around by the older boys while he could only watch. “She’s already terrified.”_

_Without second thought, Carisi lifted his own arms, so the phone was high in the air and he could appropriately focus on you with minimal interruptions. Rafael only stooped to the low once- but he did jump and try to retrieve the cell from the taller detective. The playground scenario was reacted to with laughter from the growing peanut gallery; the ADA wilted and straightened his suit jacket to try and regain composure, or at least an air of control._

_They were much more concerned about you._

* * *

Once your friendly giant came back into view, you grinned, and hugged Teddy closer to your chest. The nurses had gotten him a matching gown and face mask, thank goodness- he felt silly lying in the hospital bed in his bare fur. “Mr. Carisi? Why is Papi so tiny?” You squint at the screen, and shifted a bit while your Mami left the room with a few nurses.

“Don’t worry about him,” he suggested brightly, and shifted when Rafael again tried to reach his elbow so he could pull the arm down. It was no use, your giant easily had too much height on him. “How are you, Honey, your throat hurt?” He curled large fingers around his own neck, likely to clarify exactly what he was talking about.

You nodded pathetically, and tried to wrap your throat in your hand the way he had done. It was impossible- must be something only giants could do. “I gotta get my tonsils out-”

Ms. Olivia popped into the corner of the screen, and you eagerly waved your fingers in response to seeing her. Funny, she looked almost as tiny as Papi did. “Tonsils?” She asked curiously, while squinting to get a better look at the phone. “You poor thing, I’m sorry- it’ll go so fast, though!” Her fingers snapped, and you flinched in surprise. “It’ll be a snap!”

A snap? What did she mean by that? “They snap ‘em out!?” You asked desperately, while pulling the phone nearer to your face so you could try and better read their faces. “Won’t that hurt, Papi!?” Surely he knew better, he was so smart after all…

* * *

_Rafael groaned, and rudely elbowed Carisi so he’d recoil. Once he bounced away, feigning offense by covering the ‘wound’ with his palms, the ADA easily snagged his stolen phone back. “No, Honey, they don’t snap them out-” he scowled at Lieutenant Benson, even though she already had fingertips covering her mouth to show her contrition. “They know how to take them out, that’s why you’re with doctors.”_

_“Yea, baby girl-” When did Rollins come over? Better question- when did his daughter’s ordeal warrant the need of every damn detective at the crime scene? “Don’t even worry,” she boldly slid her face between Rafael’s and his phone, so she was the only face visible on the screen. “They’ll take good care of you, just make sure you take Teddy with you.” She smiled, but was gruffly shoved to the side when Mrs. Barba stole the phone away from the frightened patient_

_“Rafael?” She asked gently, before her husband was finally put back on the screen. All the other detectives dramatically leaned band and away, trying to still nosily peek at the going-ons without being detected. “Rafi, they’re about to take her back to the OR,” she whispered it, while walking around the room. He assumed she was trying not to worry you any more. “Please tell her to cooperate with the anesthesiologist; she trusts her Papi.”_

_“Of course, mi amor;” Carisi and Rollins teased him for his sweet talk by making kissy faces and clasping their hands together where only he could see them. It was hard, but he managed to suppress the embarrassed blush from rising any further on his face. “Can I talk to her one more time?”  
_

_His wife pursed her lips to signify an air-kiss, and Rafael cheesed like a school boy back at her. Delicately, the tablet was gifted back to you, but this time it was only your father peering back at you._

* * *

"Papi?” Your voice was hoarse, likely due to the fear that had found its way in your spine. “Papi- what’s a… anesthe… anes-”

Your genius of a father cut you off, “Anesthesiologist,” he pronounced clearly, but you didn’t bother trying to form the foreign phrase on your own tongue. “They’re going to make you go to sleep, mi princesa, just like in the Disney movies.”

“But how will I wake up?!” They were drafting someone to make you fall asleep now? This was getting too much, over your head. First they had to snap the sore throat out of you, now you were learning about forced unconsciousness. Who approved of these things? You teared up while wrapping an arm tightly around your equally worried Teddy. 

Your fear must have been obvious. “I’ll wake you up, Honey-” Of course he would, why hadn’t you thought of that? Your Papi was a hero, after all, Mami told you all about how he fought for _justice_  and for making the world a better place. If he could shoo the boogeymen from the city streets, surely he’d be able to awaken you from your slumber. “I promise, I’ll wake you up.”

You nodded; what else was there for you to do? “Te amo, Papi,” you whimpered pathetically when your mother came back to try and retrieve the tablet from you. Her palm smoothed over your tresses- it felt so nice, so comforting. She had a way of making everything better; thank God for Mamis.

“Te amo, mi princesa;” Papi blew a kiss at the camera, and you clenched your fist in sight, just in front of Teddy’s face, to show that you managed to catch it. 

“US TOO, BABY GIRL!” Mr. Carisi was back, or at least his forehead was, you could only tell it was him from his voice and the swirl of his hair. “You’re gonna do great, we _amo_ you so much!” 

Shortly after his best wishes, there was Ms. Olivia once more: “Be brave!” Oh you had to now, she was the boss after all. Mami laughed at the ruckus, so you followed suit, despite the ache in your throat. They were so funny, so sweet, your Papi worked at the best place in the world.

“You’ll be fine, darlin’, we’ll talk to you afterwards-” You would? You beamed back at Ms. Amanda and nodded rapidly, you’d love to talk to all of them again once this adventure was through. 

“Honey-” Papi snagged the phone back, so his face was the only one on the screen. At the sight of your smile, he returned one of his own. “You be good for the doctors, okay? Do as Mami says, and everything will be perfect.”

Mami kissed your forehead, and went to take the tablet. No, not yet; you theatrically bolted forward so she couldn’t move the camera off you. “You’ll wake me up, right Papi?”

“Of course,” he crunched his nose. He hated repeating himself, you knew this, but maybe just this once he could make an exception. “I promise, _Your Name_ , I will be there to wake you up. I love you…”

* * *

_The camera was flipped off, and Rafael could only sigh in immense disappointment. Why was he here? Why wasn’t he there? Your poor mother would have to be alone, strolling alongside the wheeled bed as you were escorted through the halls. She’d have to sit alone, outside the room- he knew his wife wouldn’t even make it to a waiting room if their princesa was behind doors and under a needle. Dejectedly, he dropped his phone into his coat pocket, and glanced up to see where they needed him to be now._

_Instead of orders or being asked to step aside: all the detectives were eyeing him warily. Awkward silence, his lip curled while he tried to decipher their intentions. “What’s next? I only have a few hours-” he advised gruffly, and dramatically shivered while sniffling to try and prove it was due to the cold, not the emotions he was stifling down._

_“What’s next is that we let the forensics do their job,” Carisi grunted, and zipped up his jacket. A look at his watch, and he nodded to confirm his previous suggestion, “and we get your happy ass to the hospital.”  
_

_“Pronto-” Rollins agreed, and sought for permission in her Lieutenant’s face._

_Benson was too busy, transfixed on the wilting ADA. “Pronto,” she confirmed, and snapped fingers into the air. Like the ballet she always choreographed so well- she was off; spouting instructions, advising of their soon departure. A fist on the hood of a police car, and point over at Barba; apparently there’d be an escort._

_Never before had Rafael Barba ever been so happy to break protocol._

* * *

> “A, B, C, D, E, F, G. H, I, J, K, L, M…. N, O, P.   
> Q, R, S. T, U, V; W, X, Y and Z.”
> 
> **_“Again, please;” requested The Doctor._ **
> 
> “A, B, C… C, D, E, F- G. G. H, I, J, K….. K… K.”

* * *

“Mi princesa~” It was far away, distant, you almost thought it was a dream. Some silly vision that had come along sometime during the second recitation of your alphabet- did you ever really fall asleep? It was hard to remember, difficult to recall much other than the bright lights and the smooth voice of The Doctor. “Mi princesa, Honey~” There it was again, was that The Doctor again? No, no, he had used your name when he spoke to you. Only one man called you his _princess_ ; the lights were getting dimmer. No, brighter- the memory faded away as your lids began to open: reality, ripping through the seams of dream land, how long had you been floating away? Fingers, combing through your curls- you flexed your own against the cool sheets, found brave Teddy’s paw near your pinkie. Of course he had been there the whole time, he’d never leave you alone. 

“Mi princesa,” Finally, you managed to open your eyes wide; to see your Papi’s face hovering just above yours. Instinctively, you lifted your arms, hoping he’d pick you up and whisk you away. A compromise- he instead bowed over so he could embrace you while insisting you lay atop your pillow throne. “Honey, you’re awake, you were so good.”

He had kept his promise. Of course he would. Papi always kept his promises.

“Wha-” Oh that wouldn’t do. The moment you tried to speak, fire erupted in your throat, and suddenly you felt a finger being pressed to your lips. How could Papi have done that, though, his arms were around you? You squint, and finally realized who the shushing culprit was.

“Don’t talk, Baby Girl, just rest.” Mr. Carisi was bent at the waist, it almost looked as if he’d fall forward. What was he holding in his other hands? Bright colors, on shiny strings- balloons!? Your eyes went wide and both the men at your side began to chuckle.

His finger was removed, but you generously took his suggestion to heart. Instead of asking, you pointed- straight to the brilliantly hued balloons dangling in the air.

“We wanted you to have somethin’ pretty when you woke up, Darlin-” That sweet voice, Ms. Amanda was here too? Maybe it was the dizzies, ( _or the medication the doctors had plied you with_ ) but her accent had never sounded so lovely before. “And we got a new friend for your friend-”

Ms. Olivia bent at the knees by your bed, so she was nearly face to face with you. Delicately, she unwound her fingers- and a tiny plush puppy sat in her palm. Your jaw dropped, it was absolutely precious, and you eagerly took him for yourself. Promptly, you displayed the new companion for Teddy, you could have sworn you saw the sparkle in his eyes as you placed the pup in his lap. Teddy and Puppy, best of friends- oh how perfect, he deserved it for all the support he’s given you over the last day.

Your Mami sat on the other side of Papi, you watched as she lay her forehead against his shoulder and sighed. She looked so tired, so sleepy, maybe she should have asked The Doctor to let her take a long nap too- without all the tonsil snapping. Rafael gave her a sweet kiss, before twisting back to you. “I got one more surprise for you,” he whispered while rolling his fingers towards the detectives.

Mr. Carisi dropped the balloons, and practically lept over to a tote bag sitting up in a chair. Why were they all standing if there were chairs, it was as if they were too anxious to keep still. Out from the bag came a sight that certainly made you forget all about these odd but wonderful adults and their quirky ways-

He had an **entire little box** of strawberry ice cream.  
and a spoon. One spoon. & it was being brought **your way**.

“Never forget it: Papi keeps his word,” Rafael winked, and you clapped your hands together despite the pain biting at your throat. Maybe this ordeal was scary, likely the most frightening time of your little life so far; but thankfully, between your familia and Papi’s team of boogeymen-chasers… it certainly would not be stored away as a bad memory. 

Instead, you’d always recall how loved you truly were, and how brave and strong you had been able to be for Mami.

And Teddy would quickly become inseparable from Pequeño Perrito.  
( _little puppy_ )


	3. Surprises for Mami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought about by a suggestion from [**@yourtropegirl**](http://yourtropegirl.tumblr.com/), regarding: Shopping for a birthday present for Mami with your Papi, ADA Rafael Barba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE AMAZING THANK YOU TO [**@controllingkittens**](http://controllingkittens.tumblr.com/) for all your amazing help with the Spanish in this, I sincerely appreciate it more than you probably know. :).

“But Papi,” he had specifically told you this was a ‘secret adventure’, which for some reason absolutely terrified you; “Papi, Mami finds out EVERYTHING.” You knew this, she had told you so many times before, and unless Teddy was a snitch- she wasn’t lying. Mami knew all, whether it was you climbing out of bed in the middle of the night or somehow figuring out that you had been the one to steal a fingertip of icing off a cupcake.

Rafael sighed, and shifted your weight so you’d fit better on his lap without bothering the woman sitting next to you two. This really was a _lot_ for a little girl to take in, you didn’t feel quite prepared to be an accessory to this crime.

“Si, Princesa,” delicately, he fixed the hair tie that must have slipped if it warranted him to be tugging at your curls like that, “but I haven’t told you yet _why_ we’re going on a secret trip.”

Okay, that did seem pretty crucial. He wouldn’t make you an accomplice without good reason, right? “Papi,” still whispering, so nobody else would be let in on the grand scheme, you reached up to place warm palms on both of your father’s cheeks, pulling him closer to your level; “Papi, WHY are we going on a secret trip? Mami will be SO MAD if we’re not home by dinner-”

And now, he laughed, as did the accidentally-eavesdropping neighbor who shared the seats with you. “Honey, we’re SURPRISING Mami; it’s more a surprise than a secret.” Oh really now? Your eyes went wide, and he nodded proudly at your apparent approval. “Si, Mami’s birthday is coming up, so we’re going to go get her something special.”

Well, alright… that seemed reasonable… your eyes grew wide as you further considered; a present for Mami. Oh, she’d be so excited! “What are you getting her, Papi!?”

And now, amidst your approval and now mirrored excitement, Rafael smiled and hugged you tight against him. “That’s what we’re going to find out, so I want you to think hard,” He skimmed your nose with his fingertip, but you were much too busy trying to do as he said… think, _think_ , think… 

What would Mami want?

* * *

“But I thought she liked silver?”

“Si, Papi,” you nodded slowly, while examining all the shining jewelry hidden behind the glass confines of the case. “But she already has those.”

Perhaps you had a point, Rafael considered silently. He bought his wife jewelry often; ’ _a gift as lovely as the wearer_ ’, he would tease. Of course, she didn’t have an exact replica of all the bracelets like you were trying to claim, but the fact you couldn’t tell them apart put a bit of doubt in his mind. Was that just becoming his easy way out, expensive trinkets?

But, if not jewelry, what else would he get her? Rafael knew his wife deserved all the riches the world had to offer… but what now? “Maybe gold?” He suggested brightly, and grabbed hold of your hand in his so he could bring you to the opposite end of the display to try and persuade you that these treasures were much lovelier.

However, it wasn’t the rings or necklaces that caught your eye.  
Oh no- there was a much more familiar sight, one you hadn’t really seen before in person.

“Papi! Look!” Eagerly, you pointed, jumped up and down to steal his attention away from the kindly store clerk offering to help him look at certain pieces from the jewelry counter. “Papi! _Plantas aromaticas_!”

Rafael’s forehead creased with his confusion, what on Earth could you be talking about? Surely you didn’t know what that meant… “What, Princesa-” smartly, he bent at the knees, so he could crouch closer to your height and follow your point with his eyes.

Little flower pots. Sacks of dirt, miscellaneous fertilizers and the such. Tiny tools, obviously meant for indoor gardening in lieu of the larger ones that would be used for outside plants. Packets of seeds, with pictures on the front of them…

You were pointing out a display of an indoor herb garden.

“Darling-” Before Rafael could manage much more, you were already trying to drag him towards the collection of items. Obediently, he let you lead the way, until you paused proudly in front of the rack with all the little packages of plant seeds.

Quickly, you went to pointing out the recognizable pictures. “Papi! _Albahaca_!” Basil, Rafael squint to read the English titles on the covers. “ _Perejil_!” Parsley… again, you were correct in your recitation- even though he knew very well that you couldn’t read, and there weren’t any Spanish translations available for you to even be pulling them from. “ _Tomillo_! Papi, tomillo!” Thyme!?

“How do you-” Carefully, Rafael reached forward and plucked the three chosen herb seeds off their little hangers. “Princesa, what do you know about plantas aromaticas?”

Why did adults always ask the unimportant questions? 

“The ladies on TV, Mami watches them, they uh…” your brows knit together, and your father’s staring at you was not helping your concentration. “They make these, in their little pots,” to show what you meant, you held up a small clay one from nearby- Rafael quickly took it from you to make sure it wouldn’t get dropped. “Then they… they crush em or use the knives,” you clapped your hands together, swiveled your palms, to express what you meant- “They make _condimentos_ , _especias_ , and they put them on things when they’re cooking dinner…”

Oh did she now? The puzzle pieces were slowly coming together for him, you could tell from the happy switch his face made. No more bewilderment, oh no, maybe you really did do a good job at explaining! You were helpful!

“Mami loves that show,” you added thoughtfully, nodding along to prove sincerity. Mostly to show he was listening, Rafael bobbed his head as you did, and went to plucking up items from the section you had drug him to. “She says- ’ _Baby, look, I bet that’s delicious._ ’ She says it’s all fresh, not from the little shakers.”

As you continued on, Rafael gathered everything he knew he’d need to buy. “Princesa, can you hold these-” he gave you the seed packets, the mesh bag of gardening tools he had chosen, and a couple other miscellaneous odds and ends.

Happily, you clutched the items close to your chest, after knowingly trading out the black shovels for yellow ones hanging from the rack. “Did I do good?” You asked softly, and were quickly rewarded with a kiss on your forehead from your doting Papi. “Is this Mami’s surprise?”

“Si, Princesa,” his excitement was tangible, contagious- he tickled your side and made you squeal before standing back up straight. “You did magnificent, your mami will be so happy… let’s get home now, alright?”

* * *

It had to be perfect. It _HAD_ to be perfect.

It **WOULD** be perfect. For Mami.

Thankfully, you had your father distracting her, and Teddy diligently watching by the door. “I’m sorry you couldn’t come, Teddy,” hopefully he wasn’t still mad at you for leaving him behind, he had been awfully quiet ever since you got back from your secret adventure with Papi. “But we had to be careful, you know, Papi said it was a secret-”

Teddy didn’t have anything to say.  
He must still be upset.

“You can help me give it to Mami if you wanna,” you were concentrating, on so carefully tying up the giant ribbon atop the box your father had given you to wrap. This required skill, he had told you, just like tying a shoelace.

Unfortunately, you weren’t quite sure how to tie your shoes. Something about bunny ears and rabbit holes, you were pretty sure, but these giant knots seemed to be doing the trick.

Critically, you reviewed your hard work, chewed on your nail for a moment to examine the glitter and tassels you had added from a craft set your grandmother had gifted you last Christmas. Thank goodness it came in handy, you were finally able to put the art supplies to good use!

“What’you think, Teddy?” You were tapping at your chin, eyes in a squint to focus. Quickly, before he could properly voice his opinion, you rushed over to re-fluff the top.

“It looks lovely-”

You jumped so fast you nearly fell over; that _did not_  sound like Teddy.

Thankfully, the voice was still familiar- Your bedroom door had opened while you were busy fixing that fallen bow. In strode your papi, with a smile plastered across his face. “It’s beautiful,” he insisted again, even bent at the waist to get a better look at your handiwork. “Your mami is going to be so happy….”

* * *

Mami opened the present with both you and Rafael carefully surveying, yet once she got through your expert wrapping job and Papi’s pretty box housing all the goodies- her smile drooped. Oh so delicately, more preciously and precisely than she had done most anything before- you watched from your father’s lap as she plucked out the pots he had you paint designs on.

“Rafael,” tears were in her eyes, you suddenly shivered. What was wrong? Did she hate it? Was your father right in the first place- oh maybe she’d have preferred that silly, shiny bracelet. “Rafael- how did you…”

Quickly, you looked upwards, to check your father’s face; he was still smiling, did he not notice how she was crying? “Someone mentioned you spent afternoons watching about ’ _plantas aromaticas_ ’…” he paused, as she pulled silly little gardening tools in her favorite shade: yellow. “Considering how wonderfully you keep us fed and enrich our interests, WE thought maybe you would enjoy some of your own…”

“Right, Mami!” Eagerly, you jumped off your father’s lap- Rafael happily let you bound over to the opened box. “You can make your own _condimentos_ and _especias_ , just like the ladies on TV talk about-” hoping your explanation would lighten the mood, you stood on tiptoes, so you could pull out the seed packets you had so carefully chosen “Look Mami; albahaca, tomillo, parejil…”

Before you could go on, she pulled you tightly into a hug. “I didn’t know you watched the television when I had it on…”

“Yea, you smile when you watch it,” how wasn’t this obvious? First your Papi didn’t know, and now she didn’t either? You spoke mostly into her hair, apparently she wasn’t ready to let go of you yet. “You laugh and you say; ’ _Princesa, look at those, aren’t they lovely?_ ’ remember? I made-” you tried to squirm out of her hug, nearly knocked over the vase you were going to show off. Thankfully, Rafael managed to catch it before it went careening to the floor. “Gracias, Papi- Mami, I made it like the one the lady has, it’s red and shiny-”

Your mother knew precisely what you meant. “Princesa, I love it, I love it all so much.” Still refusing your escape, she pulled you up into her lap, kept an arm around your waist while looking over your head to talk to Rafael. “I can’t believe you’d even think of-”

“You deserve the world,” he stood, came over towards the both of you, and left a kiss on her pleasantly bewildered face. Ew, why did adults always have to be smooching on each other? You rolled your eyes and went back to lining up your mother’s gifts so she could appropriately appreciate them all. “You give us your all every day,” your parents were whispering, likely something sweet you wouldn’t care much about, “the least I can do is give you something you’d truly enjoy.”

Soon, you had Mami’s lips on your cheek, repetitious little thankful kisses; you giggled and welcomed each one. “Was this a good surprise, Mami? Do you like it?”

Reassuringly, Rafael tussled up your hair, and your mother nodded vibrantly: “I love it, and I love you.” She reached up towards your papi, laced fingers through his and pulled him closer so she could kiss his hand. “This is by far the best birthday surprise I’ve ever been given…”

So she did like it… Oh, good.

And so, while your parents spoke about gardening and other things in hushed whispers _,_ you put very careful consideration into how you would make it all up to Teddy…

* * *

_His wife tugged on his tie, until his ear was right by her lips: “Rafael?”_   
_“Si, mi amor?”_   
_“Where did she get glitter from…?”_   
_“Ah,” Rafael perked a brow, noted all the shimmering coming from your bedroom and making a path to the table, “I think we have my mother to thank for that….”_


	4. Your Sick Day

This was going to be the end- you knew it.

Of course, your mami had tried to tell you how you can’t die from a flu, but what did she know? The fact she even felt it necessary to bring it up, when all you had done was lament about your sore chest and throat- well, there had to be something to that, right? Honestly, you hadn’t even  _considered_  the fact that people  _die_  from being ill… But, now, you thought you could ‘see the light’ the older ladies talked about on your Abuela’s soap operas.

“Teddy, I love you,” you pulled him closer to your chest, just before burying your face into his fuzz so you could let out the coughing fit stuck in your throat. “If I don’t ever ever get better, I’ll make sure you go somewhere  _so_  nice.”

Only a few minutes later, your papi arrived at your bedroom door. Rafael waltzed in with a smile, while carrying a tray out before him. Delicately, he set the tray on the edge of your bed, and went to turn off the baby monitor that had been put in your room. “Princesa, you’re going to get better.”

It really was never much use arguing with your papi, so for the sake of your burning throat, you didn’t even try. “Papi, just in case, will you make sure Teddy-” coughs caught your chest, and Rafael eagerly dropped to his knees alongside your mattress. “Will you make sure Teddy gets taken care’of?”

His brows furrowed, and he gave you the most skeptical look before going back to a piece of paper. “You’re making a Will over a flu?”

You sat up straighter, so you could get a better look at the notepad he was reading off of. Your mami’s handwriting was scrawled across the lines, he followed the text with a fingertip while fumbling with the multiple medicine bottles. “I dunno who Will is,” you cringed, watching on as Rafael meticulously measured out the prescribed amount of cough syrup with a spoon. “But that’s what the sick people on Abuela’s stories do…”

Rafael had to bite the inside of his cheek in an attempt to maintain a poker face. “They tell people what to do with their Teddy Bears?” He squint his eyes, trying to focus on the listing. “Darling, that number,” he tapped at one of your mami’s notes, “is that a two or a seven?”

Granted, your mother had written numbers out often back when you were learning them… but  _that_ was an easy one, maybe you shouldn’t be asking Papi about distributing your loved ones after your demise…

“Seven, Papi.” You took the note, long enough to bring it closer to his face. “The line on the neck makes it a seven, and si, they sit in the hospital and tell the doctor to take care of someone.” Confident you’d provided adequate assistance, you leaned back against the pillows. “And then they say they ‘dios mio, I see the light’ and usually then they go to sleep.”

A very brief expression of horror came over Rafael’s face; while considering how he needed to talk to his mother about what she watches on television while babysitting you, much to your despair- he added  _more_  of the awful purple syrup to the spoon.

“Well, sweetheart, you’re not going to die- so there’s no reason to worry about assigning attendees to Teddy,” a satisfied smirk spread over his face, but when Rafael turned to show you how he had procured your next dose of medication, he noticed you clutching the edges of you blankets over your mouth.

All you did was shake your head.  
Your Papi sighed, trying desperately not to spill the denied liquid.

“Princesa, please, you  _have_  to take the drugs-”

Immediately, your eyes went wide, and you let out a squeak before your jaw dropped in bewilderment- “DRUGS?! But PAPI,  _drugs_  are  _ **bad**._ ”

Rafael flinched, regretting the choice of words. “No, no, darling- they’re not  _that_  kind of drugs, no;” he forced a smile, the one he used whenever trying to reassure ( _or, trick_ ) you. “They’re good drugs, medicine is a  _good_  drug.”

“Then why does it taste so horrible?”

“ _Please_ , Princesa, it’ll help you feel so much better…” He scooted closer to where you had burrowed yourself into the corner of the bed, a passive attempt to escape the dosage. For a second, when his shoulders slumped and his smile faded into a subtle frown, you thought you won… that is, until his phone started ringing.

Still holding up your spoon, Rafael used his free hand to check the phone- and let out a short grunt before clicking the button and bringing it up to his ear. “Carisi, I’m pretty distracted right now…”

Your eyes shot wide, and you mindlessly let the blanket fall from your face. “Papi… it’s Mr. Carisi? El Gigante?”

At first, your Papi only nodded, but he did perk a brow when you began to crawl his way. It had been  _forever_  since you’d gotten to see Mr. Carisi, so you at least wanted to try and listen in on what they were talking about.

“Si, Princesa… El Gigante…” A sly twitch at the corner of Rafael’s mouth caught your eye, until he continued to speak; “You wanna talk to El Gigante?”

You could hear Mr. Carisi let out a squeal from his end of the line, and you eagerly nodded your head to answer your Papi’s question.

“You can talk to him, of course…” He held the phone away from his ear, and you jut out a hand to try and snag it- but just before you could, Rafael stretched the device out of your reach. “But  _first_ … you need to take your medicine. Mr. Carisi will be  _so sad_  to hear you won’t get better soon because you wouldn’t take the cough syrup-”

Though he kept rambling on, you opened your mouth, finally- and before you could even consider going back on the deal, your Papi funneled the dreadful  _drugs_  into your throat.

You cringed- let out a sharp whine- and Rafael rapidly handed off the extra cup he’d brought along so you could chase the taste with apple juice. After you managed to settle once more, he left a fury of tiny kisses on your face, and happily gave you the phone you’d sold your tastebuds for.

“M… Mister Carisi…?”

> _“Hey, Doll! I heard you had to take meds, you not feeling okay?”_

Your Papi started humming to himself, obviously delighted that he had managed to complete the task your mami had left him with. “No, Mr. Carisi, I’m sick-” you began to cough, but fought through the struggle: “Mr. Carisi, will you make sure Teddy’s okay if I die?”

> He didn’t even miss a beat:  
>  _“Of course, sweetheart, I personally promise he’d be spoiled rotten.”_

Now that the most important problem appeared to be solved, you let out a dramatic breath of air, and curled up tighter within your blankets. As you went on talking with Mr. Carisi, your Papi was busy- leaving, and coming back, gathering miscellanious things and leaving them behind on the tray.

Once he finally settled, though, the items didn’t seem so random. Rafael had brought in a few large pillows from the living room, which he was now sitting on; further, he’d collected up a newspaper, a mug filled with coffee, a book, pens- and had already put your very favorite DVD into the television in your room.

“Papi,” you handed him back his phone, after Mr. Carisi advised he’d have to let you go, and critically examined his little set up. “Papi, what’chya doin? I thought you didn’t like the Chipmunks ‘cause they were molesto ( _annoying_ )?”

Rafael only smiled, and leaned over so he could tuck the blankets tighter around you. “I’m sitting in here with you, and I’m going to read the newspaper while you watch your movie and hooopefully,” he brushed hair out of your face, and briefly pinched at your rosy, fevered cheek, “you’ll be able to get some rest before I get through the Business section…”

For the first, sincere time since you’d woken up nearly gagging on the pain in your throat, you smiled. “So I won’t have to be all alone, Papi?”

“Of course,” Rafael kissed your forehead, as the beginning theme of The Chipmunks Movie began to play. “Your Papi’s always here, and I’ll never let you be sickly all alone.”

Thank goodness, you considered, and rest your cheek against the edge of your bed so you could both watch him flip through the newspaper & the Chipmunks cause their chaos on the screen.


End file.
